Justice League of America Vol 1 183
:*Batman :*Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) :*Elongated Man :*Firestorm :*Flash (Barry Allen) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Hawkman (Katar Hol) :*Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) :*Red Tornado (John Smith) :*Superman (Kal-El) :*Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: * Justice Society of America :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Huntress (Helena Wayne) :*Power Girl :*Robin (Richard Grayson) :*Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) :*Superman (Kal-L) :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) :*Wonder Woman * New Gods :*Big Barda :*Metron :*Mister Miracle (Scott Free) :*Orion Villains: * Darkseid * Granny Goodness * Injustice Society :*Fiddler (Isaac Bowin) :*Icicle (Joar Mahkent) :*Shade (Richard Swift) Other Characters: * Oberon Locations: * Apokolips :*Armagedda :*Fire Pits of Apokolips :*Granny Goodness' Orphanage * Earth-One :*Justice League Satellite I * Earth-Two :*Gotham City :*JSA Headquarters II * New Genesis Items: * Amulet of Anubis * Boom-Tube * Cloak of Destiny * Fiddler's Fiddle * Green Lantern Ring * Helmet of Fate * Lasso of Truth * Mobius Chair * Mother Box * Nth Metal Wings * Punishment Machine * Transmatter Cube * Utility Belt Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast2 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast3 = Big Barda (New Earth) | Cast4 = Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) | Cast5 = Uxas (New Earth) | Cast6 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast7 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast8 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast9 = Isaac Bowin (New Earth) | Cast10 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast11 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast12 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast13 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast14 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast15 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast16 = Katar Hol (Earth-One) | Cast17 = Shayera Hol (Earth-One) | Cast18 = Helena Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast19 = Joar Mahkent (New Earth) | Cast20 = Injustice Society | Cast21 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Cast22 = Justice Society of America | Cast23 = Metron (New Earth) | Cast24 = Scott Free (New Earth) | Cast25 = New Gods | Cast26 = Oberon (New Earth) | Cast27 = Orion (New Earth) | Cast28 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast29 = Red Tornado (New Earth) | Cast30 = Richard Grayson (Earth-Two) | Cast31 = Richard Swift (New Earth) | Cast32 = Sylvester Pemberton (New Earth) | Cast33 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast34 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast35 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast36 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast37 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two) | Cast38 = Martin Stein (New Earth) | Location1 = Apokolips | Location2 = Armagedda | Location3 = Fire Pits of Apokolips | Location4 = Granny Goodness' Orphanage | Location5 = Justice League Satellite I | Location6 = Gotham City | Location7 = JSA Headquarters II | Location8 = New Genesis | Item1 = Amulet of Anubis | Item2 = Boom Tube | Item3 = Cloak of Destiny | Item4 = Fiddler's Fiddle | Item5 = Green Lantern Ring | Item6 = Helmet of Fate | Item7 = Lasso of Truth | Item8 = Mobius Chair | Item9 = Mother Box | Item10 = Nth Metal | Item11 = Punishment Machine | Item12 = Transmatter Cube | Item13 = Utility Belt | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is chapter one of the annual JLA/JSA team-up. * Darkseid appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #460. | Trivia = * Superman first came to New Genesis in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #147. | Recommended = * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * Justice League of America (Volume 2) * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Batman * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Detective Comics * Flash (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) * Superman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * World's Finest (Volume 1) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Justice League of America image gallery * Justice League membership roster * Justice League villains list | Links = * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * Justice League of America article at Wikipedia * JLA page at DC Comics * The Captain's Unofficial Justice League Home Page * Cosmic Teams: Justice League }}